Grow
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Eric Julian Messer meets his Daddy, Uncles, Aunties. In the end it wasn't just Eric that met some family though.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

I'm sorry, Danny.

That sentence had been running through my head for almost an hour now. Though it was slowly starting to be drown out by the wails of the 1 month old boy that was in my arms.

This morning I had been woken up to someone knocking on the door. By the time I answered it though no one was there. Well, besides the car seat that was holding a note, a birth certificate that needed a name, and, apparently, my son.

Almost as soon as I lifted the car seat the baby boy started to cry. Somehow I had read the note as I tried to calm him down. Now though…Now I wasn't sure I was calm enough myself.

Adrianna Reynosa was a random hook-up I had back in October of last year. He was born on July 10. And according to the letter she just wasn't strong enough to take care of him.

"Okay," I said bouncing the baby slightly, "It's okay. We're just going to go find out if you're mine. That's all. After you stop crying. You can stop crying now."

I knew that I was beginning to lose it even as I talked. Never in my life had I ever thought I'd be put in this position. Now that I was I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Shh," I said holding him close to me, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

It was odd, but when I moved so his head was resting over my heart the cries softened until they were gone all together. As I stared down at the baby I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I had to admit that he was beautiful. Now that he wasn't crying. It was his eyes though that were getting my attention. I still wanted to get a DNA sample, but those eyes were mine.

"Hey," I said smiling slightly, "Wow. You're mine, aren't you? You're my son?"

The boy blinked up at me a few times before a smile came to his lips as well. Soft cooing sounds fell from his lips as a hand grabbed onto my shirt and balled it in a fist tightly.

Moving slowly I went back into my bedroom and picked up my cell phone. I knew that I was going to need help with this. The only person I could think of to help me though was my boss.

"Taylor," Mac said answering his phone.

"Hey Mac," I said shifting the baby in my arm, "I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"My apartment. Umm…Can you bring your kit and some baby things?"

"Baby things? Danny, what's going on?"

"You'll see. Just…Uh…Food and diapers for a one month old."

"Danny…"

"Please Mac."

I heard Mac sigh on his end of the line before he agreed. After hanging up I focused my attention to the baby in my arms again. He was staring at me with what I could only guess was a confused look. Could babies even be confused?

"Mac's my boss," I said not knowing what I was explaining this to someone who couldn't understand me, "He'll help me figure this out. He'll know what to do with you."

The baby suddenly looked very sad and a loud wail filled my ears. My eyes widened when I heard that. Was it actually possible that the baby actually understood me? No, that was impossible.

Sighing I stared to bounce the baby in my arms as I paced my room. I really was bad at taking care of a child if this is what happened. And he was supposed to be my own son.

"Okay," I said shifting him in my arms, "Do you want me to apologize or something? Alright, I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

When the baby didn't stop crying I began to panic. What was I supposed to do to get him to be quiet? I mean, I had no idea why he was and I had none of the supplies I'd need if he was hungry or needed to be changed.

"Come on, kid," I said rocking him, "Calm down for me. Calm down for Danny."

After what seemed like hours of trying to quiet the kid a knock came to my door. As I walked to the door I hoped that it was Mac and not one of my neighbors. I really didn't feel like explaining the baby to them.

"Danny," Mac said walking in with bags and his case in his arms, "What's going on?"

"Right now all I know is that this might be my son," I said moving him so he was resting on my chest again, "And that he hates me."

Mac gave me one if his signature looks before motioning for the baby. I felt confused as I realized I really didn't want to give him the child. How as I already attached to the baby?

"He has your eyes," Mac said calmly, "And your attitude."

I opened my mouth to say something when my eyes met the babies once more. He was crying just as loudly as before, but now I started to smell whatever was coming out of his diaper.

"Mac," I said my eyes wide.

"I'll show you how to change a diaper," Mac said shaking his head, "We'll change him on the counter for now."

Nodding my head I followed my boss into the bathroom. He instructed me to wipe the counter down with some soapy water before rinsing it off to make sure it was clean. Then he placed the baby on it.

"Have you come up with a name?" Mac asked slowly showing me everything I had to do to change a diaper.

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "If he's not mine I don't want him to get used to a name only to have to change it."

"We'll drop his DNA sample off at the lab before we go grab some things for around your apartment. For now he is your son. You'll take care of him for now. And unless you find out he's not yours or you decide not to take care of him he'll stay there."

Sighing I leaned against the wall and tried to think. I wasn't a father by any means. Now, whether I was ready or not, I was, more likely than not, going to be one now.

What I didn't understand though was why I was looking forward to that. I wanted him to be my child. I wanted to take care of him. Still I was a single guy with a job that had crazy hours. How good of a father would I be?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey Mac," Adam said into the phone, "I got the results of that test you had me run. Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of things to do on the case the Stella and Lindsey are working and then there was…"

"Adam," I said cutting him off, "The results."

It had been a little over a week since I had first taken the DNA sample from Danny's son. Like him I was almost completely positive that the little boy was his son, but we needed to be sure.

I knew that it didn't matter anymore. Danny was attached to the boy, who he finally named Eric Julian Messer. Eric was Danny's son now whether it was by blood or not.

Since Eric came into Danny's life I've been helping him with his hours hoping to get to the point where he worked somewhat reasonable hours. When he was at work though Eric was at a babysitter that I had checked out beforehand.

It had taken a few hours, but we set up a little bedroom for Eric after buying everything. And a few days of showing him what to do Danny was able to change his diaper.

Now it was amazing to watch him with Eric. It was like he had been a father his whole life. Because of that I hoped that Adam was going to say that the sample did belong to Danny's son.

In the end if I had to tell Danny that we had to go to CPS it would break his heart. He had spent only nine days with the little boy and if the test was right he'd spend the rest of his life with him.

"He's Danny's son," Adam said in a hushed tone.

"Okay," I said nodding my head feeling relief flood me, "Adam, I don't need to tell you to keep this…"

"I know, Mac. Keep it on the DL. No one needs to know about this until Danny wants them to. Don't worry. I won't say anything. Though I am hoping to maybe get a picture of the little guy. I mean, I want to see what his kid looks like."

Shaking my head I hung up the phone and started to walk into Danny's apartment. I was already on the way to his place to give him a ride to drop Eric off and then to the lab since he didn't have a place to hold Eric on his bike.

"Hey Mac," Danny said opening the door with Eric in his arms.

"Ready to go?" I asked watching him go back into his apartment.

"Yeah. Hey, can you hold him for a second? I need to wash my hands before we go."

Opening my arms I took Eric from the younger man making the baby start screaming almost instantly. It was like this almost every single time. It was like he knew it was time for his Dad to leave.

"One day," I said bouncing him in my arms, "Hey Danny, Adam got the results of the test in."

Everything seemed to quiet when I said that. Both of us knew what was on stake if it turned out Eric wasn't Danny's son. I was just glad that it wasn't bad news that I had to tell him.

"He's your son," I said staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

"Danny," Mac said shaking his head.

Smirking slightly at the man in the drivers' seat I finished strapping Eric into his seat. It had been a little over two months since my son came into my life and I had to admit I was happy. Exhausted, but happy.

Eric was a great kid. He didn't cry all that much. When he did it was usually after I came home from a bad day or I was leaving him at the daycare. Though I wasn't sure if the first one was for me or him.

Still everyday for those two months Mac has been stopping by my apartment and helping me with Eric. It was nice having someone helping me with my son, but he kept telling me that I had to introduce everyone to Eric.

That was what today was. Mac had said that it was fine to bring Eric over for awhile since I was off and wasn't going to leave him there. Saying I was nervous was an understatement. Not that I would say it aloud either way.

As we made our way to the lab I couldn't help but think of what everyone was going to react. If I thought I wasn't ready to have kids I could only think of what everyone else thought.

"Hey Danny," Don said walking up to Mac and I, "Mac. Who's the kid?"

"Eric Messer," I said not able to keep the pride out of my voice, "My son."

I could see that Don wanted to laugh, but it died on his lips when he saw my face. Alright, stunned silence. That was one of the many things I had got myself ready to expect.

"Son?" Don asked looking down at Eric, "Hey Eric. I'm your Uncle Don."

Eric stared at Don for a moment before literally throwing himself at the man. I couldn't help but laugh at that as Don took him into his arms. Almost instantly Eric was cuddled into Don's chest banging his hand against his tie.

Soft happy gargles fell from Eric's lips as he wrapped his arms around Don's neck and held on. Mac and Don's laughter joined mine as Eric continued to hold onto Don like his life depended on it.

I had been so worried about what everyone else would think about Eric that I hadn't even begun to wonder what Eric would think of them. Though if his reaction to everyone else was the same as with Don I had nothing to worry about.

"Alright, Kiddo," I said taking Eric into my arms, "Let's let Uncle Don get back to work."

"Just ruin all the fun," Don said grinning, "Keep the old man on his toes. See you guys later."

As Don walked away I watched Eric's face fall. Slowly bouncing the baby so he wouldn't start to cry I walked to the elevator with Mac. Eric really didn't like that Don left.

Sighing I fixed my grip on my son and turned him so he was facing me. He had tears already streaming down his face as he latched onto me like he had just done with Don.

"Is this going to be a thing?" I asked softly, "Hate watching whenever anyone leaves? Don't worry, Kid. Big eyes like that no one that leaves is going to stay gone for long."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey Mac," Danny said handing Eric to me, "Can you watch him for a second?"

Nodding my head I took the boy into my arms a smile coming to my face. Eric had that affect on people. Honestly, he was a good kid and I loved taking care of him when Danny couldn't.

The only problem was getting him to calm down after Danny left. I couldn't think of a reason for him to do this, but every time someone left him he would end up crying loudly.

Which was exactly what he was doing now. Even as I was trying to calm him down I saw Danny's step falter before he continued. It was actually a good thing to see though I knew it hurt Danny to hear.

"Hello," Stella said walking up with Lindsey, "Who's this cutie?"

"Eric Messer," I said bouncing him slightly.

"Messer? You mean…Is he…Danny's son?"

Nodding my head I turned around so Stella and Lindsey could see Eric's eyes. Almost instantly I could hear both girls let out awes. Yeah, it was going to be fun when he grew up.

I was aware by how many people thought Danny was attractive. Now it was time to see what his son looked like as he grew up. If he was anything like Danny he'd have everyone eating out of his hands in no time.

"Here," Lindsey said handing a file to Stella, "Let me hold him."

Eric calmed down slightly as I handed him to Lindsey. Though I did notice a curious look came to his face at the same time. It was almost the same as the one he gave Flack, but different at the same time.

A moment later Eric was quietly resting on Lindsey his eyes drooping slightly though somehow locking with Stella's at the same time. How someone so young could give looks like that was beyond me.

"I think someone's sleepy," Danny said walking up to us.

It was a mix of hilarious and amazing to watch as all the sleepiness seemed to drain from the boy as he reached for his Dad. Though it was just amazing to watch Danny's face light up.

"I see you've met Stella and Lindsey," Danny said taking Eric into his arms.

"Don't you mean Auntie Lindsey and Auntie Stella?" Lindsey said grinning, "He's quite the looker, Danny. He's going to break a few hearts when he's older."

Danny smiled at that while leaning down and kissing Eric's forehead. Oh, how that man changed when he was around his son. I might not have been able to see him as a father before, but now I couldn't see him not being one.

Stella must have seen that as well because she wrapped her arms around Danny making sure to press a kiss to Danny's cheek as well as Eric's forehead. She was proud of him.

"We have to get back to our case," Stella said smiling happily, "But I expect to see this little one again."

"You will," Danny said nodding.

"Take care, Danny. And Eric, be good for your Father, but make sure it doesn't get too quiet."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

"Danny," Mac said calmly, "I already checked. There are no bodies visible."

Nodding my head I walked into Autopsy and did a quick look around. I knew that Mac would make sure everything was fine for Eric, but it was always good to do a double check.

Once I was sure that Mac was right I felt myself relax. Eric was only a few months old there was no way I was going to let him see a dead body. No, no matter how old he was I didn't want him to see a dead body.

"So this is the littlest Messer," Sid said walking up to me with Hawkes.

This time Eric was actually half asleep in my arms. That was something I would never get used to. It was like he had a completely blind faith and love in me. It was amazing.

"Eric," I said nodding my head.

Eric's eyes opened wider when I said his name. I could still see just how sleepy he was, but he moved so he could see Sid and Hawkes. Instantly both of them smiled happily at my son.

"Hey Kiddo," Sid said waving, "I'd hold you, but I think you're too comfy on your Daddy. Huh?"

Eric blinked slowly at that and in the back of my mind I wondered if that was his way of saying yes. Was it weird that I thought my son understood what I was saying and what was going on around him?

"Already a genius," Hawkes said shaking his head, "Maybe he'll be a doctor. How does that sound, Eric? Doctor Messer?"

Eric once again blinked his eyes, but this time he was focused on Hawkes. Oh, it looked like he really did want to be a doctor. That actually sounded like a pretty nice idea in my book.

I hadn't really thought of what the future would hold for him. A doctor would be a good start, but, honestly, as long as Eric was doing something he loved, and legal, I knew I'd be proud of him.

"I think he's going to fall asleep," Hawkes said lowering his voice.

"Good thing I only have one more thing to do," I said smiling softly.

Hawkes nodded his head before saying he had to get back to work. As he left Mac, Sid, and I stood around talking for a few more minutes. Well, Sid talked to Eric while Mac and I just listened.

I really wanted to see what kind of relationship the two of them were going to have when Eric grew up. I could actually almost see it now. It was going to be an interesting one to say the least.

"Danny," Mac said calmly, "You'll have to finish the tour up yourself. I got a case."

"Time to get back to work," Sid said smiling, "We must do this again, Eric. Though next time I hope you're a little more awake."

Laughing slightly I made my way to the elevator. I just had one more person I had to introduce to Eric. I don't know why, but I started to feel more nervous than I had before.

"Come on, Eric," I said sighing, "One more person. Then bed."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. Daddy!Danny. Cuteness! I hope. REVIEW!

* * *

"Danny," Adam said grinning, "Is that…?"

Nodding my head I smiled at Eric before moving to hand him to the lab tech. Almost instantly Adam was shaking his head with an almost fearful look taking over his face.

I knew that it was difficult for Adam sometimes, his Father being a 'bully' and all, but I wasn't going to let that stop him from being an uncle to Eric. Not after everything he and I had been through.

"I'll show you how to hold him," I said softly.

Adam still looked terrified, but nodded his head anyway. I guess he knew enough about me to know that I wasn't going to give up until I got what I wanted. It was a good thing he knew. I didn't want to fight.

Once I had placed Eric in his arms I fixed it so he wouldn't drop my son before taking a step back. Adam looked so uncomfortable in that moment I couldn't help but smile.

Though it was Eric that got me laughing. The little boy stared up at Adam before cuddling into his chest making sure to get as much drool as he could everywhere that he could.

"I think he likes you," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Really?" Adam asked cocking his head to the side before grinning.

That was exactly what I wanted to see. I was close with Flack and Mac and everyone, but I guess I never really thought of myself being close to Adam. I don't know why, but I didn't like that.

Now I had a reason to actually get to know him and I was going to. It was time for me to bring the lab rat into the family that I had created at the lab. I liked the idea of adding another person.

"Eric Julian Messer," Adam said his voice full of wonder, "Hi. I'm Adam. I work with your Dad. I just wanted you to know that he's a good guy. A really good guy. I'm proud to be able to call him my friend. Oh, you're going to love it. Having him as a Dad."

As I listened to Adam talk I couldn't help but feel happiness fill me. Everyone knew what I was like, but at the end of the day they all railed around me, around my son, and stayed.

I had always known that the lab was my family. There was no doubt in my mind about that now. I should have been able to bring Eric to them before. I shouldn't have been afraid.

"And one day," Adam said grinning happily, "If your Daddy says yes, I'll create a mini-crime scene for you and we'll be Detectives. Just like him. I'll do everything. The whole nine yards for the scene. You're going to have to be a lot older though. What do you say, Eric? Sound fun?"

Laughing softly once more I saw that everything I had been worried about was for nothing. I was never going to be doing this alone and no matter what happened to me Eric was always going to be taken care of.

Yeah, I still wanted him to have a mother, but he had Stella and Lindsey. As for brothers and the crazy uncle, Eric has those too. It really was going to be fun watching him as he grew up.

* * *

**The end!** I hope you have all liked it. Please follow this story for updates on when its sequel will be out. I'll start writing as soon as I' am done with the one I am writing now. Pay attention to this chapter. It does give you clues onto what I am going to happen next with Danny and Eric. Thank you for reading!


End file.
